A Malfoy Always Gets What He Wants
by kytus
Summary: Oneshot. After a stressful day, being chased around Hogwarts, Draco Malfoy goes after what he wants... Hermione Granger.
1. A Malfoy Always Gets What He Wants

**AN** - Now Betaed

**

* * *

**

**A Malfoy Always Gets What He Wants**

After slamming the door shut and casting a locking charm on the dusty old classroom, Draco collapsed into the nearest chair trying to catch his breath.

With two deep breaths he let out a sigh of relief, that is until he heard a stampede of screams from the female population of Hogwarts coming down the corridor the classroom was situated.

Looking frantically around the room for another quick escape after hearing the screechy voice of Pansy Parkinson,

"You can run Draco, but you can't hide!"

_Well I'm sure gonna try you psycho bitches! _Draco thought snidely.

"All we want to do is congratulate you on your win. Honestly!" shouted Millicent Bulstrode, and Draco shuddered. He didn't want to be congratulated in the way she was thinking, by her or any of the other man-eaters who will shag anything in a Quidditch uniform - especially a _green_ Quidditch uniform.

The screams and shouts finally faded and Draco sucked in a breath to let out a sigh only to start coughing and spluttering. The damn classroom was too bloody dusty.

Well at least he was safe. He would rather die of suffocation than be raped over a hundred and fifty times.

Apparently Draco couldn't take death by suffocation either as tears started to fill his eyes. He jumped up to open a window. Unfortunately the classroom didn't supply one. _Shit_.

He had no choice.

He would have to brave the hallway…

… And run for his life.

* * *

Stealthy he moved with his back against the wall hiding in the shadows as he passed a couple of sixth years trying to eat each other's faces. _Well_, Draco thought,_ At least that's got one of them off my back._

The match had finished nearly an hour ago and he was still sneaking around trying to avoid anything that was in possession of breasts and a vagina, just so he could take the cursed uniform off and shower in peace.

Besides there was only one pair of breasts he wanted to see at this moment, his favourite pair in fact, even if they were covered by a shirt. But they were nowhere in sight, not even in the crowds of sexually frustrated teenage girls.

Being the beginning of July, and reported to being one of the hottest days of the year, it was just his luck that the Quidditch Final was scheduled for that day. He was drenched in sweat from head to toe his hair sticking to his forehead and he could feel a bead of sweat sliding down his shoulder blades. He may have enjoyed the feeling if he was in a more comfortable lying position in between his favourite pair of breasts, which had conveniently been freed from the confines of that pristine shirt.

Shaking his head, causing sweat droplets to fly in the air, he cleared his thoughts. He was only one corridor away from safety and was still currently in a _Danger Zone_!

Danger Zone meaning anywhere those stupid bints could get hold of him.

Coming to a corner, he stopped, pushing as much of his body up against the wall as possible, he swung his head round to see if he could see anyone.

He smiled.

All he had to do was make it to the portrait, give the password, step inside, go into the bathroom, jump in the shower and bad-mouth whoever invented the Quidditch uniform and Salazar Slytherin for making his house colours green.

And when his schedule was complete he might just go and see those fantastic tits, which always seem to elude him.

Just as he rounded the corner and about to run the remaining 20 feet of corridor, that was still apart of a _Danger Zone_, when the portrait - he so desperately wanted to be on the other side of - opened.

* * *

"Ronald Weasley!" 

"What? What did I do?"

Hermione was getting frustrated. Why couldn't he accept that Gryffindor had lost the Quidditch shield to Slytherin.

Not having extensive knowledge about Quidditch but enough to know that Slytherin had won fair and square, Hermione glared at Ron with narrowed eyes.

"Ron I am not going to go through this again, we've been at it for nearly an hour. Slytherin won. _Gryffindor lost_. Get over it."

She knew she was right even _Harry _agreed with her. Nobody could see any faults with the way the Slytherin team played today. Nobody except for one Ronald Weasley.

His head must be made of rhino skin. Nothing could get in and what ever came out was utter crap.

He was still pacing in front of the Head's Common Room Fire place trying to figure out a plausible explanation for Slytherin's win, and as always ended up with the solution - They cheated.

_He's wasting his time the prat._

"How can you say that Hermione? In all our years at Hogwarts Malfoy has never caught the snitch over Harry. And just so happens to catch it in our final year and our last ever match against each other? I just don't believe it. He cheated. The Quidditch shield should be ours; he stole it from us!"

Hermione sighed. She didn't want to hear any more of his excuses, from Malfoy having an extra snitch in his pocket to Ginny giving the quaffle to Blaise Zabini (Who she happens to have a fancy for).

So getting up from the comfy sofa, Hermione grabbed his upper arm to still his pacing and told him that it was time for dinner.

This little talk was useless.

Harry had asked her to talk to Ron; when Ron became stubborn and furious he started formulating plots to kill off the Slytherin Quidditch team along with the rest of their house, with the excuse:

"You're the rational one Hermione, he'll listen to you. You know he has a crush on you. Why not use it to our advantage?"

She couldn't believe it. Maybe Harry really was suppose to be in Slytherin!

There was no way in Hell she was going to go anywhere near Ron while he was in this state. Or use his affection towards her just to save the Slytherin dormitories from being blown up. Hermione found this idea beyond stupid as the Slytherin dorms were situated in the dungeons and therefore would bring the whole school down too. Ron obviously acts on impulse without any thought for consequences unless he's playing chess. And Hermione had to admit he was a pro at Wizards chess.

Before she could reply she was pushed, rather roughly, towards the irate Ron. Turning to berate Harry, Ron shouted, "HERMIONE!" She flinched. "You will help me. Wont you?"

Glancing around the room, she noticed she had caught the attention of the whole Gryffindor Common Room. _Bugger._

"Mmm why don't we got to the Head's Common Room?"

"Sure, we can start strategizing."

Harry smirked at her as she passed. _Bastard._

Ron, whose face had brightened at the word dinner, started pull her through the portrait hole.

Hermione realised she had just wasted an hour talking rationally when all she had to do was mention food to calm him down and put a smile on his face.

_Stupid boys._

* * *

There was only a select few who knew the password to the Head's Common's, himself, Dumbledore, McGonagall, Snape and the owner of the best breasts in school. 

_And Oh God there she was._

Hermione Granger…

… With the Bloody Carrot!

It was a well known fact that Ron Weasley fancied the pants off the Head Girl and if Draco has anything to do with it Weasley will not be getting into them, touching them or seeing them. Thank you very much.

Draco very nearly growled when he saw that Weasley was dragging her, bodily, out of the portrait hole. He stalked towards them in time to hear Weasley say,

"Come on 'Mione, before all the mash potato's gone."

"Weasley it seems all the mash is already gone. Gone and replaced your brain that is."

Ron glared, "Piss off you bloody cheater."

Draco knew something like this was bound to come up at some point in the conversation, so he just rolled his eyes.

"I wouldn't be surprised if you slipped Hooch a few Galleons or even shagged her to win the game."

"Ron!"

Both boys turned to see the Head Girl glaring at them both. All her work put to waste just because of the presence of Malfoy and his big gob.

"What did I do _now?_" he asked.

"Just go to the Great Hall and I'll catch you up."

"But Hermione."

She sighed, "Just go!"

Ron left in a huff. She turned towards Draco. "That was uncalled for Malfoy. You know he just lost the Quidditch shield, as it was you he lost it to." eyeing him up and down she added, "And why are you still in your Quidditch uniform?"

Draco wasn't paying attention to a single word she had just said as his eyes were firmly fix to her chest area. And finally lifting them to see her curious expression.

"They're looking good today Granger, don't you think?" he smirked when she started looking up and down the corridor.

His eyes dropped again.

"Actually I think they look like dog salivating over a piece of juicy steak!"

He was confused now, "Huh?"

Placing her hand on his cheek she whispered into his ear, "Congratulations with winning the game Malfoy, but right now you need to run."

And then she was gone.

Draco was dazed and confused. That was the closest he had ever been to her. Ever. His Cheek was on fire and he was sure he was going to have to turn his upcoming shower to freezing.

Sure they were friends now but by Gods she had never touched him, except for the slap in third year but that didn't count, this was different. He could feel every inch of her burned into the front of his body, she was that close, and he was still reeling from the heat she'd left behind. He was frozen like a statue looking down the hall where she had disappeared, that is until he heard,

"DRACO! THERE YOU ARE!"

_Holy Fucking Shit_

He didn't turn to see who it was or how many there were, he turned to his left, hurriedly said the password, pushing on the portrait at the same time, until he fell face first into the common room.

In the nick of time he kicked the portrait shut to hear a hail storm of rabid girls hit it.

Rolling his eyes he said to himself, _Thanks for the warning Granger!_

* * *

He found her under an old oak reading a book. She looked up as he approached and smiled. Draco noticed she had been doing that a lot this year. Ever since the truce they agreed on to act civil towards each other, what with them both being heads and sharing a common room. 

So a beautiful friendship started.

Like Weasley he had fancied her for ages, maybe not as _long_ as Weasley who had been ogling her for years.

No Draco's attraction started only months ago.

It was when he saw Granger's door open.

_Well leaving it open is like a direct invite for me to go in. How stupid can she be?_

Unfortunately, and in other ways fortunately, he found Ginny Weasley and Hermione Granger in the room wearing nothing but their underwear. Ginny was holding up a pale lilac dress up against Hermione's front obstructing Draco's view of her from the slight crack in the door way.

"Oh I don't know Gin. I don't think purple is really my colour."

Weasley raised an eyebrow. Draco didn't get it.

To Draco's shock, Hermione finally gave up with the young Weasley's speculative gaze and shoved the dress away from her body. "Okay, okay. In other words I don't like it."

She was standing there only five feet away from him in matching purple under wear. Oh he got it _now_. She look bloody fantastic in purple covering the best bloody breasts he had ever seen in his life.

So its safe to say a crush had developed.

"Malfoy? Are you alright?"

Pulled from his thoughts Draco cleared his throat and replied, "Yeah, but what are you doing out here shouldn't you be teaching Weasley how to read or at least get the mash potato out of his head, it might make everything easier."

To his delight she laughed. "You know Ron is going to hold that over your head till the end of school."

"Hold what? The mash potato comment?" he asked confused taking a seat beside her.

She rolled her eyes, "No silly. You winning the Quidditch shield."

He grinned looking out towards the lake, "Yeah I know. Anyways speaking of Quidditch I got something for you."

"Oh!"

Reaching into his pocket Draco felt the small metal object in his hand but did not pull it out. "You have to close your eyes first."

She eyed him carefully, "This isn't a trick is it?" searching his eyes which instantly lit up with amusement and a smirk spread across his lips.

"You'll never know unless you close your eyes."

Hermione huffed, "Fine. I suppose a Malfoy does always get what he wants!" and closed her eyes…

Until she heard a whispered, "Not always." Draco looked at her when she asked what it was that he wanted.

When he didn't reply in time she added, "It's a girl isn't it?"

Saying Draco was shocked would be an understatement. _Oh god she knows, She's bloody worked it out._ His insides twisted and choked his lungs, he would have started hyperventilating if she hadn't continued talking.

"Don't tell me who it is. I like to figure out a mystery." she smiled at him and Draco instantly relaxed. "So does she go to Hogwarts?"

Oh no he hadn't come all the way down to the lake to play twenty questions in near dark. He had come to give her the stupid present and maybe get a kiss out of it, plus it had the added bonus of getting away from hoards of females. But no she wants to play detective and work out the new love of his life. He should just march straight back up to the castle and keep the present. An image of Pansy Parkinson flitted through his mind and found himself answering the question.

"Yes." he nodded.

"Is she in our year?"

He nodded again.

"Well that narrows it down to 17." Draco was on the verge of fidgeting, he didn't like those odds, she was too clever for her own good, she had only asked two questions for pities sake. "Is she pretty?" At this question he just raised an eyebrow. "Oh of course she is. We can't have Draco Malfoy walking the castle with a dog on his arm!"

She laughed and he smiled.

"Actually Granger she isn't pretty." Now it was Hermione's turn to raise an eyebrow, Draco stared out to the lake again, "She's the most intelligent, gorgeous, kind and sexy girl I have ever met."

"Is she single?"

He turned to face her, "Yeah."

"Then what are you waiting for? Go get her."

Suddenly an Idea came to him.

"Okay."

"Good for you and the lucky girl."

"You really think she'll be lucky to go out with me?" he asked hopefully.

"Of course, why wouldn't she be?"

Draco smiled, "I think I'll give her a gift."

"Oh and what will you get her?" she said curiously.

He smirked, "The first snitch I caught from Potter." and as fast as lightening he grabbed her hand placed something in her palm and closed her fingers around it.

* * *

He had kissed her on the cheek before he got up and left for the castle. She was so stunned she forgot about the item Draco had left in her hand. He was half way to the castle doors when she felt the item tickle her palm. 

Opening her fingers slightly she gasped.

Holding the tiny golden ball between her thumb and finger she noticed it was engraved.

"_For Hermione, Draco."_

She looked back up at the castle just in time to see the grand oak doors close.

_I suppose a Malfoy does always get what he wants._

"DRACO"

And like a screaming fan girl, she ran after him.

**AN**

This is my first ever attempt at a fanfic so please be gentle with me and my first born. lol.


	2. IMPORTANT AUTHOR'S NOTE

The **rewrite** of _A Malfoy Always Gets What He Wants _has now been posted.

It is called _**Special**_, and can be found in a link from my profile.

Please read the author's note at the beginning of the fic.

Here's a little taster before you click:

* * *

"_It doesn't really matter, you're here now. So did you bring the stuff?"_

_She looked up at the person she was talking to and saw them leaning against a tiled wall, arms crossed with the their hands tucked snugly under their armpits. It was a typical boy pose._

_She stared._

_For quite a while it, would seem, as they had to repeat their question to her._

_Hermione shook herself out of her stupor and snapped, "Of course I did otherwise I wouldn't be here." She handed over a small bag. "And don't say it like that, you make me sound like a drug dealer."_

* * *

Now go read, pronto : )

Kylie x


End file.
